


Moonlight Debriefing

by accol



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, everything and the kitchen sink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 100
Words: 17,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BradxNate drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on fictionalized portrayals in the HBO miniseries _Generation Kill_. Most of these were originally posted at fivesentencesmut.

_Anonymous asked: Generation Kill, Brad/Nate, It’s quick and dirty, not what they really want. They wish they could have more._

They had five minutes max before people started wondering where the fuck they went.

“Spit,” Nate ordered, urgency and command in his voice as he braced himself against the alley wall, pushing his pants down below his ass with one, shaking hand.  Brad obeyed and sloppily slicked the condom before pushing against Nate’s beer-relaxed hole; Nate reached back and pulled their mouths together, biting at Brad’s lips and breathing in the sour-sweet taste of alcohol.  Brad’s hands gripped Nate’s, holding him to the gritty bricks and driving up and in with his hips until Nate groaned with the stretch.  Brad buried his face against the side of Nate’s neck and gritted his teeth, fucking as fast and deep as his half-drunk body would allow, begging that Nate could pull off a hands-free with no more than the adrenaline rush of maybe getting caught to lube the way.

Nate tensed and shuddered against Brad’s body, and he sank his teeth into Brad’s forearm to silence his yell.


	2. Chapter 2

_Anonymous asked: Nate is in hospital and Brad can’t stand being away from him, so he sneaks in late at night to ‘keep him company’_

It was a fucking casestudy in incompetence around here; the doctors were keeping Nate for motherfucking “observation.”  Nate was a Vet, not a goddamn basketcase with one foot in the loony bin; Brad, on the other hand, faced the distinct possibility of going batshit crazy if he couldn’t see Nate right now.  Fortunately, civilians are gullible. All Brad had to do was flash his smile at the night nurse and duck into a room while the soft and slow security guard tromped down the hallway; then Brad could slip into Nate’s room and drop the curtains.

“Hey,” Nate smiled, calmly looking up from the Times crossword puzzle and not at all needing hospitalization. His fingertips were smudged black from the newspaper ink, but Brad did not give a single fuck when he kissed them. He just needed Nate’s hands on him; he needed to touch Nate to make the iron cage around his lungs loosen.

Brad crawled into Nate’s bed and slipped his hands under Nate’s hospital gown. “This time, sir, your nuts are literally hanging out,” he said with a smirk to hide his relief at being here with Nate.

“Well, sergeant, you’d better take advantage of the situation,” Nate challenged; his eyelids fluttered when Brad’s fist closed around his cock and their lips met.


	3. Chapter 3

_Anonymous asked: Feathers are good for teasing._

Brad rolled over, rising groggily out of sleep to the annoying feeling of something poking him through the pillowcase; he pulled a small goose feather from the pillow, spinning it between his fingertips in the low light while 03:17 flashed on the bedside clock.

Nate puffed a hard breath out his nose, then his hand came up to brush across his nipple, and then he rolled onto his side to get away from Brad and his feather.  Brad smiled and carried on undeterred, stroking the tickling feather down the line of Nate’s spine and following it with a brush of his lips as he breathed in Nate’s sleepy scent.  He circled Nate’s hip bone, and then Nate was awake.

“Brad,” he said in a cautioning tone, but Brad didn’t let him finish that thought before he abandoned the feather in favor of more direct contact, forming himself to Nate’s back as his hand wrapped around Nate’s soft cock, because 3 AM was never too early for this.  


	4. Chapter 4

_Anonymous asked: Nate orders Brad to his knees. Brad is only to willing to comply._

Less than 10 feet back from the living room window; of course that’s where Nate wanted it.  The sun was low, probably glinting off the plate glass so no one could see Nate using his mouth… but there were no guarantees.  Spit coated Brad’s chin and he palmed himself through his jeans when his nose was shoved into Nate’s hair; Nate’s fingers pushed against Brad’s skull, fucking his cock into Brad’s wet mouth where anyone could see if they just looked.  This is what you get when you start up something in the middle of a war zone, getting off on the possibility of getting caught; the adrenaline rush makes every orgasm sweeter, holding your breath so you don’t raise the alarm with your groans makes every high even higher.  Brad squeezed his dick, feeling it pulse in his pants as he quietly came, and he tasted Nate’s come as it silently coated his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

_Anonymous asked: Nate abusing that one spot on the back of Brad’s neck that sends shivers down his spine._

It was a hand’s width below his shoulder blades; Brad knew he was sensitive there, having practically spasmed off his tattooist’s table when he got his art inked on.  But having Nate working him over, first with hands and knuckles and then with his mouth once he discovered Brad’s shuddering response… well, it was a whole lot better than a greasy dude with a motorized needle.

Nate’s teeth dragged across that patch of skin and Brad was fucked.  His dick had been fine underneath him when this all started as just a post-swim backrub, but it was most assuredly not fine right now, hard and leaking and needing some attention pronto but trapped beneath himself as Nate kept him pinned to the bed.  Nate’s dick slotted into the cleft of his ass as Nate’s thumbs pushed into his back, and all Brad could do was bite the pillow and groan.


	6. Chapter 6

_Anonymous asked: Lilley thinks he’s found a form of blackmail, until he realizes Brad and Nate KNOW about his hidden cameras._

No one was fucking gonna believe this shit, and that was why Jason carried his video camera everywhere with him, just trying to catch ‘em in the act again.  I mean, _shit_ , the LT was pretty as fuck, no doubt, but this violated like a million laws of nature and a hundred more of the Corps’.

Finally, on night watch somewhere outside of Bumfuck, Iraqistan, Lilley caught them going at it behind a stand of reeds, so he crouched down and fumbled out his camera, trying to keep his finger over the little red light that flashed on the front when he was recording.  He could just barely make out what they were doing, but it involved a whole fuckload of low grunting and some zipper noises, and he could definitely tell that they ain’t doing no moonlight debriefing… and then he had to hold back a laugh because they actually were debriefing sorta.

“Lilley, hold that camera still.  I want a copy of this,” Brad said across the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

_thommygirl asked: Finally alone together after spending the evening taking Brad’s nieces to a pop concert…. rock me_

Three hours of getting weird looks from girls half his size and less than half his age was generally not Brad Colbert’s idea of a good time, but his nieces had gone apeshit for the five skinny kids on stage and he supposed that made it worth it, to see them bouncing around in the back of the car on the way home with hearts in their eyes.  Nate had managed to make it bearable, leaning over periodically through the shrieks to say something low about how at least two of the guys on stage probably had the same plan as Nate did for after the show; was Brad going to be ready to rock and roll with the buzzing of pop music still in his ears?  Why did he ever used to think he was better alone?

He let Nate pull his clothes off when they got home, humming a song that would have made Person proud, and really Brad had no motherfucking clue why he’d ever want to let this man on top of him go.  And when he sank into Nate’s smooth warmth, he might have hummed a few bars himself.


	8. Chapter 8

_Anonymous asked: Brad has control issues._

Nate suspected that all of this started after OIF — they saw too many things, horrible things, that they had absolutely no power to stop — but Nate and Brad had started after OIF too, and Nate had no real frame of reference on it.  He felt in his bones, though, that Brad wasn’t hard like this to the core; they’d shared too many smiles in Iraq, even when shit was beyond fucked up they smiled for each other. 

That was why he let Brad hold him down and fuck into him until they both dissolved under the weight of it; taking Brad as deep as Brad needed to thrust, and giving him as much control as he wanted to take.  Maybe Nate should have had suspicions about himself, because he’d never wanted to be this pliable before, giving up his need to lead because something inside of him had fractured out in the desert. 

Nate would run his fingers over the bruises on his shoulders the next morning, wondering if complementing each other like this — rough edges meshing together to grate away the worst of the memories — was going to blow up in their faces sooner or later.


	9. Chapter 9

_Anonymous asked: biting kink! Bonus points for the inside of the thigh._

Brad ran his tongue over the thrumming pulse at the bend of leg to groin, tasting the salt and the sweat and the drip of Nate’s come that had fallen there.  Nate’s breath hitched when Brad brushed too close to his cock, flaccid and oversensitive after the orgasm that had made every tendon stand out on his body.  He dropped kisses along Nate’s skin, nipped at him as Nate’s hand pet weakly at his head; Nate sucked in a breath as Brad nipped again, harder, pressing until semicircular teeth marks remained beneath his pale hair.  He turned his head, brushing his nose along Nate’s balls before leaving another reddened bite along the inside of Nate’s other thigh, marking him as Brad’s.  

Nate’s dick gave a valiant twitch, and his palm pressed harder against Brad’s head.  “Again.”


	10. Chapter 10

_Anonymous asked: motorbike sex. Brad’s in his leathers. Nate can’t get down on his knees fast enough._

Sweat, gasoline, leather… together the scent was distinctly Brad, and Nate couldn’t help the mouthwatering Pavlovian response his body underwent when Brad pulled into the garage from his ride.  Brad swung a long leg over his bike and Nate’s vision narrowed to a tunnel, thrusting him forward and onto his knees for a taste of Brad’s skin beneath those chaps and jeans.

“Your fault,” Nate muttered in the moment before he plunged his mouth down upon Brad’s cock, wrenches clanging to the floor as he shoved Brad back hard against the toolbench.  It was definitely Brad’s fault for wearing these same chaps and boots to bed that night, riding a wide-eyed Nate to an orgasm that had left him hoarse; Mike had noticed and asked about it the next day, and Nate fucking  _ hated _ lying to Mike.  This was Brad Colbert’s fault, and Nate would eventually get him for it… but first things first.


	11. Chapter 11

_Anonymous asked: Brad finds Nate’s very explicit profile at a gay hookup site (compromising pics, reviews from other users a bonus)._

Brad liked to look occasionally, enough to keep the mental imagebank fully stocked for the long stretches in the homoerotic trenches that are the USMC; all look, no touch makes Bradley a horny boy without a little late-night browsing through the catalog, cock in hand.  His slow stroke stopped with a squeeze when he scrolled mid-way down page four; staring right back at him under the name  _N._ was his very own LT in some extremely tiny, white briefs.  Surprised pleasure made him gasp as his palm slipped over the head of his dick, heartbeat pounding through the length of him as his eyes went wide, drinking in the sight of the second pic:  Nate on all fours, looking back with  _that look_ on his face, the look that Brad had seen in an entirely different context so many times.

_Tightest, bossiest hole in Southern California_ , the first feedback comment said, and Brad’s fist went faster as he glanced back up to run his eyes over the line of Nate’s thigh.  Fuck.   _Insatiable.  Will fuck your shit up.  Those lips._

Brad scrolled back up to  _that look_ , filing it away in the imagebank as his orgasm rolled down his body.  


	12. Chapter 12

_Anonymous asked: Brad is a police officer. Handcuffs are /very/ useful._

“Hands behind your back, kid,” Brad said, pressing Nate over the hood of his cruiser; Nate’s hot breath left a wash of fog just past his lips as he obeyed Brad’s order.  
  
Brad leaned over him, running his hands over Nate’s sides, his legs, the insides of his thighs…  “What’s this?  Are you packing?”  Brad’s palm cupped Nate’s growing hardness from between his legs.  
  
Nate shrugged, the motion restrained by the cuffs on his wrists.  “Guy’s gotta make do out here… Officer,” he purred, pressing onto his toes and giving Brad a better grip.  


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING for major character injury.  This one is angsty!

_Anonymous asked: Nate is in a car crash, and ends up in a coma. Brad is out of his mind with worry. He just wishes that Nate would grip his hand back._

The dim light of the lamp next to the hospital bed made Nate look like he was just sleeping, like any other pre-dawn moment when Brad slid out of bed to head out to the beach.  Brad followed the lines on Nate’s palm with a finger, emotions swinging wildly between despair, emptiness, rage… how could something this fucked up happen stateside?  How had they made it through the most ass-backward push through Mesopotamia and then this happened on the 101?  

They’d been flying high on a mixture of moto and relief when they’d landed back in California, and it had broken everything loose between them; crashing into each other night after night until the urgency of it gave way to something easy, soothing, and permanent.  

“Fuck, Nate… just, please,” Brad whispered into the quiet hospital room, and the slow beep of the monitor answered.


	14. Chapter 14

_Anonymous asked: Nate gets turned on by Brad’s tattoo. (bonus points for Nate tracing it with his tongue)_

Nate had first seen it when Brad was hunched over, arm moving like he was jacking off in broad daylight in front of everyone; turned out he was brushing his teeth, and Nate turned away without getting a close look.

Next time he saw Brad’s tattoo was back at Pendleton after a PT run when he stripped off his shirt and slipped into the showers.  Nate let himself watch the water sheet over the colors, light bending the psychedelic drawing into a rainbow wash that was so counter to everything the outside world saw of the puzzle that was Brad Colbert.

When he finally got to touch that skin, to examine every line of ink, to feel the lightly raised outlines that sprawled over Brad’s lower back, Nate’s mouth watered.  His lips were wet when they pressed to that tattoo, Brad’s skin burning beneath him, a sheen of salty sweat and the wet taste of Nate’s come painted across it.


	15. Chapter 15

_blue-eyed-southern-angel asked: Nate gets really ill and is bedridden for days. Brad takes care of him._

Matzo soup slid in front of Nate, and he could vaguely remember making an ill-timed, not-very-funny joke about Brad’s balls being yummy; he also vaguely remembered Brad running a cool washcloth across his cheeks and forehead.  Everything hurt except the push of Brad’s thumbs against the soles of his feet; Brad slid a fresh pillow under Nate’s head and it smelled like Ivory soap.

“Shower,” Nate croaked on day three; he finally woke up after the fever broke and he felt like he’d been sleeping in a slit trench for a week.  

Brad slid in behind Nate, taking Nate’s weight as he leaned back, and his fingers scratched against Nate’s scalp as he washed his hair.

“Seems you’re finally done taking your vacation,” Brad chuckled as his soaped hands drifted to Nate’s fully awake cock.


	16. Chapter 16

_Anonymous asked: Brad and Nate at New Year. Brad suddenly realises how lucky he is to have Nate._

Brad felt like a fucking lightweight pussy, three beers and all he wanted to do was tell Nate about his feelings.  Nate had him pushed against the door of Walt’s bathroom, both of their dicks in his spit-slick hand, and Brad just said it: “I love you.”

Nate didn’t let up, putting his free hand on the back of Brad’s neck for leverage as he thrust against Brad’s cock.  The crowns of their dicks hooked together and Brad hissed with pleasure; he sought out Nate’s mouth with his own and whispered again against his lips, “I fucking love you.”

Nate drank the words in, letting out a strangled grunt as he came against Brad’s stomach.  “I love you too.  Now come, you big softie.”


	17. Chapter 17

_Anonymous asked: Nate does some dancing in his spare time. Brad is entranced by the movement of his hips. Nate uses it to his full advantage._

“Don’t give me that look.  Tony and Gina talked me into it,” Nate said as he stretched on the living room floor after salsa lessons. “Frankly, you have no idea what you’re missing.” 

“I know exactly what I’m missing: sad single people looking awkward to bad music.  However, I am willing to reap the benefits in the form of your increasingly tight ass,” Brad replied, hitting mute on the tv and letting his eyes roam over Nate’s back and legs.

“Afraid?” Nate stood, conveniently positioning himself between Brad and CNN before reaching down to stretch his hamstrings; he unnecessarily swung his hips to deepen the stretch.

“Not of your flexibility,” Brad rasped, slipping off the couch to his knees and nipping at Nate’s ass.


	18. Chapter 18

_Anonymous asked: Nate suffers from insomnia. Brad tries his best to help._

“Nope.  Not done yet.  You’re still conscious.”  

Nate was panting, straining against a motley selection of belts and neckties that was holding him to their bed.  “That’s enough, Brad.  This is not helping,” he tried in his best LT voice.

“With all due respect:  Bullshit.”  Brad had kept Nate at the edge of orgasm for the last 45 mikes, and it was, in fact, working; Nate’s muscles were shaking with exhaustion having tensed and released hundreds of times.  He pulled out the plug that was stretching Nate open and pushed in three fingers; his other hand closed around the head of Nate’s cock and started to stroke.  Nate arched and a broken, raw yell came from him as he came, falling back limp against the sheets, a satisfied, tired smile on his lips.


	19. Chapter 19

_Anonymous asked: watching a movie together and Nate gets turned on by the slo-mo effects._

A shiver ran through Nate, one that left a slow, tingling warmth in its wake that refused to ebb; his skin buzzed with every languid motion on the screen.  He stroked his palm down Brad’s thigh to relieve the itch of it, just to make something happen in real-time.   

“Pause the movie,” Nate said, low and serious, his motions anything but slow as he unzipped them both and slid to the carpet.  His fist pumped his cock as he wrapped his tongue around the head of Brad’s dick and dove down, a blur of frantic motion.  

The remote fell to the floor, the movie playing on behind him, and Brad’s hand pushed Nate deep.


	20. Chapter 20

_Anonymous asked: Playing video games in the evening and Nate wins but Brad is convinced he cheated._

“Put something in my drink.  Made my B button sticky,” Brad had Nate pinned to the couch, and was interrogating him half-seriously. 

Nate bit his lip and looked up at Brad coquettishly from beneath his eyelashes.  “What was that about a B button?”  He pushed his hips up and his cock pushed against Brad’s, hard but still accused of the high crime of video game cheating.

“You’re not getting out of this that easily, sir,” Brad said, quickly flipping Nate and burying his smirking face in the couch cushion.


	21. Chapter 21

_Anonymous asked: Nate tops Brad for the first time, knowing that it’s the first time Brad has ever been topped._

Brad tensed when Nate pushed his fingertip against Brad’s hole, but he didn’t pull away; if anything Nate felt him force himself to relax into Nate’s touch.  His head was still overthinking this, keeping him tight and cautious, so Nate took it slow.  He took Brad to a peak and then slid the tip of his finger inside, backing off and moving forward until he had Brad opened on his fingers and gripping his own knees to pull himself wider.    

Nate held off just a little longer because he knew that—

“If you don’t get up here and fuck me, I’m going to…”  Brad trailed off, unable to come up with something witty with Nate’s cock pushing into his hole.  


	22. Chapter 22

_Anonymous asked: Brad DPs Nate with toys until he’s completely blissed out._

Nate hissed and Brad stopped, just for a moment, before pushing deeper, one plug over the other.  The red rim of Nate’s hole stretched tight around them and his breath came shallowly; Brad ran his fingertip around Nate’s ass, and circled his own cock with a fist.  He gave himself four strokes and then went back to Nate, pulling one dildo out and pushing the other in; out, in, out, in.  Brad’s dick surged with the sight of Nate taking more and more, pushing his hips back to ask for more.  Nate let out a mewl of pleasure and his cock spilled on the covers, but his rocking didn’t slow until he’d fucked another orgasm from himself.  Brad looked over Nate’s shoulder to where his face was nearly buried in the sheets, and Nate was smiling.


	23. Chapter 23

_Anonymous asked: Nate is the one who usually gets DP’d, but Brad wants to be the one bottoming this time._

“Someone in particular?”  Nate paused to ask and then went back to giving Brad’s dick some attention.

“Anonymous,” Brad panted, and then he was coming down Nate’s throat; Nate knew Brad was picturing it in his mind’s eye.

Three nights later they were in a passably clean motel room with a kid that Brad had finally picked out (they’d driven by him three times as Brad circled the block; it’d been the most indecisive that Nate had ever seen him); Nate pulled the man aside and laid the ground rules — safe, no talking, no kissing.  

When Brad was stretched around the rentboy and Nate’s dick pushed slowly alongside, Nate watched Brad’s pupils go wide with nerves and pleasure.  Nate kissed him and swallowed Brad’s unspoken thank you.


	24. Chapter 24

_Anonymous asked: On a road trip for the sake of driving somewhere._

“It is almost certainly a chink in the armor of our great nation that one of its Devil Dogs has never been camping in the mountains,” Brad said, shoving Nate and their gear into his truck.  

Nate went along with it, but he knew what this was really about: (1) Brad got stir crazy when they weren’t deployed, and (2) Nate was getting the opportunity that very few people had ever gotten, a road trip with Brad Colbert.  

“When we get up there, this Marine is about to teach his superior officer a thing or two,” Brad said in what sounded to be an unintentional innuendo; he probably meant something about survival skills above 7000 feet.  

Nate threw Brad’s words back to him in something nearing a growl, “This officer is fully versed in the ways of the world, Brad, and intends to show his subordinate a few of them.”  Nate threaded his hand up the leg of Brad’s shorts, and Brad’s fingers tightened on the steering wheel.  


	25. Chapter 25

_Anonymous asked: Nate decides to be dominant over Brad for once!_

Nate never raised his voice, and he didn’t need to physically force Brad into submission; instead, the enveloping push of his command brought Brad to his knees at Nate’s low whisper.  A single, unnecessarily gentle stroke over Brad’s short hair was both praise and permission to move forward; Brad could tell Nate was reining himself in, unwilling to cross some imagined line where they both lost all control of this.  Nate’s hand held him still as his other unfastened his belt and zipper; then Nate’s cock rubbed across Brad’s lips, slick with precome.  Brad looked up, opened his mouth and slipped his tongue across his lower lip; Nate’s fingers curled against Brad’s skull before he forced them to relax.

“Sir, this is completely in your control,” Brad said; he knew what this was about — the run up to Baghdad had been fucked, command had been fucked.  

Nate slid deep into Brad’s mouth and held him there, cutting off Brad’s air.  “Shut the fuck up, Sergeant.  I am running this show.”

If Brad could have smirked, he would have.  


	26. Chapter 26

_Anonymous asked: Nate teaches Brad to slow dance~_

Nate put Brad’s reluctant hands on his hips and said, “There’s no place for combativeness in this, Sergeant.  Relax so I know you’re not going to strong arm me to the floor.”  He leaned in, willing Brad’s tension to ease and placed his cheek against Brad’s, whispering, “Feel me.  Just like riding your bike or surfing, turn your brain off and do it.  Go with what the road or the waves… or what I give you.”  
  
Brad sucked in a breath and held it when Nate pulled him closer until there was no space between them; his exhale tickled the short hair at the side of Nate’s neck.  Nate massaged his fingertips into the muscles in Brad’s lower back, pressing in time to the slow, languid beat of the song; silently urging him to give in to the motion of Nate’s body.  He laid an open-mouthed kiss to Brad’s pulse point and felt the rapid staccato of Brad’s heart slowing to something more manageable as Brad’s hands finally unclenched from Nate’s hips.    
  
“Nate?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Fuck this,” Brad growled, and he threw Nate onto the couch.  “This is a little more my speed.”


	27. Chapter 27

_Anonymous asked: Nate just got back after being away for three months, Brad is desperate to get his hands on him again._

Brad thinks of time in terms of deployments, or time between deployments, or shore leave… not in terms of cockblocking semesters spent on opposite coasts; more than once Brad tuned up his motorcycle and did the math on how long it’d take him to drive out, fuck Nate between classes, and then drive back to San Diego. The math never came down in Brad’s favor though, and the sound of Nate’s rapid breathing on the other end of the phone while they jerked off 3,072 miles apart was the only option other than going AWOL.

_»On the ground. See you in 45._

Brad had his phone in an iron grip until the headlights of Nate’s rental went dark in his driveway; always so fucking pragmatic, Nate hadn’t let Brad pick him up at the airport since they both knew Brad was at the end of his blueballing rope with this long distance bullshit and they still had to keep this quiet. He did however, walk out to the garage and drag Nate into the shadows by the front of his shirt, pushing him up against the door to the kitchen and unzipping him; Brad’s foot was against the front tire of his bike when he went to his knees.

“Happy Hanukkah to you too,” Nate gasped as Brad took his length into his mouth; his fingers were soft as they traced the curve of Brad’s eyebrows in the dim light and, for now, all they had was time.


	28. Chapter 28

_Anonymous asked: Wrist kink_

When Reporter got married, they all showed up… most of them to mock him for actually being able to land some regular pussy since they didn’t think Rolling Stone reporters swung that way. Nate tugged at the cuffs of his shirt absently when he saw Brad in his dress blues, Brad’s wrists peeking out from beneath the golden buttons and crisp fabric, perfectly tailored; it was as if Nate was trying to maintain composure by hinting at Brad that he should cover himself up and stop obscenely flashing the line of his tendons.

Nate drained his wine at the reception; his eyes kept flicking to the tanned skin revealed each time Brad reached for his own drink, or a dinner roll, or snapped his fingers to get Nate’s attention back to their innuendo-laden conversation.

Nate cleared his throat. “Men’s room,” he said, unsure if that was an excuse or an invitation. Brad apparently took it as the latter and trapped Nate against the locked door with an inquisitive look and his hands planted next to Nate’s head… his wrists and the pulsing heartbeat within were only a breath away from Nate’s eager lips.


	29. Chapter 29

_Anonymous asked: Brad hears that Nate used to have a reputation at a sex club and wants to see him perform_

“Yeah, bro. The LT said he did some freaky stuff to pay for college,” Lilley said to Poke, leaning over the door of their victor.

“Zip it, Lilley,” Brad growled, but the seed had been planted and this was the kind of shit that Brad’s brain chewed on in the middle of the night in his ranger grave, trying to guess how freaky Nate had gotten as an innocent twink college boy. He woke up cold and tense with the guilty need to jack off to the memory of his dream of Nate on a stage, fucking deep into a barely clothed girl with bouncing tits; but all Brad could really remember was the sight of Nate’s ass flexing as he thrust.

“Bad dream, Brad? Or a good one,” Nate asked softly; he was crouching next to Brad.

“That depends, sir.”

Nate’s eyebrows went up and a smile curled across his lips; the lips that Brad had just dreamed about smiling up at him from between his knees. “Lilley has been spreading rumors. But, as they say, these things tend to have a grain of truth to them. Take care of yourself,” Nate said, angling his head in the direction of Brad’s crotch, “and then get some sleep, Sergeant.”


	30. Chapter 30

_thommygirl asked: first time in civilian clothes…_

The perpetual grind of OIF was finally over, and Brad felt thoroughly clean for once; letting his toes air out in flip flops was a welcome change from skirting around trench foot in sweat-laden boots for weeks on end. He looked at his watch, 6 o’clock on the dot… and there was the doorbell; a frisson of energy shot through him as he set down his sweating beer bottle next to the one waiting for the LT.

“Sir,” Brad said, opening the door and shaking Nate’s hand for just a little too long for the purpose of this visit to be unclear; Nate’s fingers stroked Brad’s wrist before he dropped his hand. Standing there on Brad’s front step, Nate’s steady gaze reached out and slugged Brad right in the balls; and his fucking pink-lipped smirk said he knew exactly the reaction he was having on Brad.

“Don’t ‘sir’ me anymore, Brad. Not tonight,” Nate said, sliding past Brad and taking a long pull from his beer. His shorts were riding low on his hips and Brad let himself get sucked into Nate’s space; he tasted clean, and when he made Brad come he laughed.


	31. Chapter 31

_Anonymous asked: foot massage and/or foot fetish_

Nate pushed his thumbs into the arch of Brad’s foot and was rewarded with a low groan.

“Fuuuuuuuck that feels good,” Brad said, eyes closed and nestling into his pillow after a long training day and a quick shower; he sighed when Nate worked his heel and then his toes, squeezing and smoothing them in turn.

Nate kissed the pad of Brad’s big toe and smiled when Brad’s dick twitched on his stomach; Brad’s oil-slick skin shone as Nate stroked over his feet. Brad’s eyes snapped open when Nate sucked on his toe, smiling around it hungrily; Brad’s dick took full notice of the attention, particularly when Nate licked a long stripe up the back of Brad’s calf to the soft skin behind his knee.

Brad let out a breath he’d been holding when Nate paused. “Don’t stop now, sir. I think you’ve got the right trajectory.”


	32. Chapter 32

_Anonymous asked: BDSM, Nate needs the relief of not being in charge_

“Come home now,” Brad’s voice came over Nate’s cell. “Don’t start with excuses. Get here in thirty minutes.”

Nate rubbed his forehead and looked at his desk overflowing with papers. The dull throb had started in Nate’s temple; it came after long weeks at the office, especially when no one would step up and take responsibility for getting shit done.  

Twenty-seven minutes later, Brad was trussing him up in an elaborate set of knots, suspending him over their bed.  Nate’s mind finally emptied, his frustration drained away with the first open-handed slap of Brad’s hand across his ass.

“Come now,” Brad softly said later, and Nate yelled with relief.


	33. Chapter 33

_supernannycoulson asked: surfing lessons._

Who the fuck knows why, but Nate only could stay upright goofyfoot; he was still a little stiff in the knees, but Brad was pretty fucking impressed with Nate’s progress in the last hour — another example of the LT being good at everything… good thing Brad liked him so much, otherwise Nate’s near-perfection could be a problem. The water was warm today so Nate only had on a pair of Brad’s board shorts, and they hung low on his hips, just above the curve of his ass while he pumped the board on a weak wave; Nate’s tendons stood in sinewy relief above the ankle strap.

He bailed on a really ambitious wave, and Brad swam over to pull him close; the break was far enough from shore that they could do this discreetly. Brad ran his hands around the waistband of Nate’s shorts, fisting his fingers around the front elastic and grinding against him as they treaded water.

“Am I teacher’s pet yet?” Nate asked as he leaned in to kiss Brad and slip his hand inside Brad’s shorts.


	34. Chapter 34

_pepperpottsishbic asked: Nate distracting Brad who’s trying to solve a Rubik’s cube_

Brad’s hands twisted the Rubik’s cube’s sections rapidly; he was timing himself — kept him sharp. That all went to shit when the LT leaned against Brad’s Victor and watched… all he was doing was watching and goddamn leaning his long legs out in front of him.

“Fuck,” Brad mumbled as the seconds ticked by and all he could think about was the heat radiating off of Fick’s body in the desert dusk; a shiver made Brad’s fingers slip. Brad took a deep breath and tried to force himself into the right state of mind, but his mind kept coming back to thoughts of the LT sliding closer.

Shit. Brad’s hands came to a stop; the LT had, in fact, moved closer.

“You need to use a firmer grip,” Nate whispered against Brad’s cheek. His smirk lit Brad’s cheeks on fire in the growing darkness, and the view of his ass as he walked back toward Command had Brad abandoning the Rubik’s cube and heading behind a berm to get his head right.


	35. Chapter 35

_Anonymous asked: Brad hurts himself (broken arm, wrist, w/e), Nate generously offers to take care of the grumpy Marine (bonus points for help dressing or showering or shaving)_

“In you go, Sergeant,” Nate said, pointing at the shower and raising his eyebrows.

Brad hauled himself out of bed with an apparently long-suffering grunt and frowned as Nate covered his lower arm with a plastic bag to cover the cast he’d earned from a misplaced hold while they were rock climbing.

“Ricky tick, Brad,” Nate smiled. “You don’t get in there, you don’t get me sucking your dick. Simple as that.”

“When you put it that way,” Brad said somewhat less grumpily than over the past few hours post-emergency room. The plastic bag crinkled and Brad sucked in a pained breath when he forgot about his wrist and tried to push Nate’s mouth deeper around his cock, though it didn’t keep him from coming hard down Nate’s throat.


	36. Chapter 36

_Anonymous asked: First time_

At least at Ray Person’s wedding Brad and Nate didn’t have Ray’s laser-sharp wit and uncanny perceptiveness focused on them, not even when Brad abandoned the head table to join Nate at his; their knees kept bumping under the dinner table and they leaned a little too close together when they talked. They didn’t need Ray to keep making uncomfortably close-to-the-truth comments about this _thing_ that always vibrated between the two of them; it was the thing that had made Nate’s thumb fumble over the buttons on his cell phone, the RSVP envelope in his hand by the mailbox, to ask Brad if he’d like to split a room.

Upstairs, Nate quietly hung his suitcoat in the closet and neatly lined up his shoes; Brad sat on the edge of the bed and bounced his knee. Nate’s hand was warm and firm as it slid down Brad’s thigh and stopped the motion, and Brad’s nervous tension bubbled out in the way they both had intended when they reserved this room. He turned and met Nate’s soft lips, a tiny hitching groan spilling from him as he rolled Nate onto the bed and slid his thigh between Nate’s legs.

Brad ran the washcloth down Nate’s flushed body later, and he hoped to fuck that this first time wasn’t going to be the last.


	37. Chapter 37

_pepperpottsishbic asked: cooking_

“Exactly what the fuck are you doing, sir?” Brad could barely believe his eyes; the LT was a goddamn mess in the kitchen.

“I’m rolling out this — ugh, shit — this pie crust,” Nate said, swiping at his forehead and leaving a huge white streak of flour across his nose; Brad wouldn’t use the word _cute_ , but an appropriately masculine synonym should be found and applied to Nate right about now.

“Here,” Brad said, forming himself to Nate’s back and putting his hands over Nate’s on the rolling pin. “Smooth and gentle, sir,” he whispered along Nate’s cheek, letting Nate’s tense shoulders relax as he slumped against Brad’s body.

“Why do you know how to do this, Brad?” Nate’s fingers slid against Brad’s as they filled the pie shell and formed a finger-pressed scallop at the edge; Brad kissed the side of Nate’s neck.

“The only thing scarier than a Recon Marine is a Jewish grandmother. This needs 25 minutes in the oven, and I have a good idea of how to pass the time,” Brad said, setting the timer and laying Nate back onto the flour-covered floor.


	38. Chapter 38

_Anonymous asked: First night home. Nate wants nothing more than a good night of sleep, Brad had other ideas._

“Brad,” Nate said, his voice filled with exhaustion and no small amount of irritation as Brad threw him down onto their bed and began stripping his clothes off. “I’ve been awake for almost 48 hours and I just—”

Nate’s complaint was cut off when Brad descended on Nate’s cock, mouth open wide and hot, humid breath tickling Nate half-awake. Nate groaned and weakly pawed at Brad’s shoulders.

“I’ll take care of everything,” Brad said, smirking at Nate’s closed eyes and tense eyebrows. Brad had been waiting for Nate for what felt like years; all he wanted was to welcome him home properly, and all he needed was Nate’s hard dick. He straddled Nate and slid his already-slick ass onto Nate’s cock, groaning as he went.

Nate’s eyes shot open. “Fuck sleeping,” he growled.


	39. Chapter 39

_pepperpottsishbic asked: Nate’s on a deadline and hasn’t shaved in a while_

“You still look like I should be going to jail for doing this,” Brad smirked as he worked his hand into Nate’s pants.

Nate groaned as Brad’s fist closed around his dick and started pumping fast. Brad ran his lips through the stubble on Nate’s cheek; a soft, intimate motion that contrasted with the nearly out-of-control jack that he was giving him. Brad pressed Nate to the hallway wall, his hard dick grinding onto Nate’s hip, and watched Nate’s tongue flick out to touch the scruff at the side of his mouth as he panted.

“I can’t wait, sir, until you finish this fucking deadline so I can take my time making you a man,” Brad growled along Nate’s raspy jawline.


	40. Chapter 40

_Anonymous asked: Ray gets a stripper for Brad’s birthday but Brad prefers the company of Nate in his bedroom._

Nate leaned in the doorway to the kitchen, uncharacteristically casual in a Dartmouth t-shirt and low-slung jeans, watching the stripper gyrate in Brad’s lap. Nate raised his eyebrows at Brad, nodding that Brad should pay more attention to the stripper’s tits in his face than to Nate’s smirking, pink lips, but Brad could give a fuck about this woman. Still, Ray and the other guys were cheering on Brad’s birthday present so Brad rested his hands on her hips and imagined Nate in her place; his body responded appropriately.

Later, after the stripper left and the rest of the guys were passed out or on their way home, Nate stood in Brad’s bedroom doorway and looked at Brad like he might devour him whole. Nate knelt over Brad on his bed and slowly took his shirt off, grinding his ass down on Brad’s groin in a mockery of the earlier dance; this time Brad moaned.


	41. Chapter 41

_pepperpottsishbic asked: beach sex_

Brad’s skin was hot and salty from a day surfing in the sun; Nate could almost smell the wildness spilling from Brad’s pores as he mouthed down his body, but he kept things slow to match the rhythm of the waves. Nate massaged at Brad’s thighs, dragging groans from him as Nate pushed on the tired muscles and licked the tangy beads of precome off the head of Brad’s dick. The low angle of the sun was setting the ocean on fire to match their lust for each other while Brad’s hands stroked across Nate’s back, reaching for his ass.

Under the cover of the rapidly darkening sky, Nate sank onto Brad’s length and rocked slowly, his knees pushing the towel into the sand. The whisper of the wind couldn’t cover their gasps as they made love under the stars.


	42. Chapter 42

_Anonymous asked: Brad’s finally home on leave, and fucks Nate’s mouth in their hallway._

Nate had pinpoint focus as soon as Brad was standing in the entryway with the door shut; the light wasn’t even on but Nate knew Brad’s body by rote and the dim light was no obstacle. He dropped to his knees and rapidly unbuckled Brad’s belt, yanking it out of its loops with a swish and letting it clatter into the corner as he roughly shoved Brad’s pants to his knees and dragged him closer by the back of one muscled thigh. Brad’s hands wrapped in Nate’s hair and he urged Nate to move fucking faster; he crowded Nate against the wall, as desperate for this as Nate clearly was.

The first sweep of Brad’s hips was slow and controlled, pushing across Nate’s tongue with a relieved groan from deep in Nate’s chest; like he’d been fasting. After that, though, Brad balanced himself in a three-point stance with a hand on the wall and the other on the back of Nate’s head; Nate looked up to see Brad watching his dick disappearing fast between Nate’s lips. Nate took everything Brad piled on, moaning obscenely with his eyes glassy and his hand jacking himself fast, like they’d better do this now in case they never had another chance again.


	43. Chapter 43

_Anonymous asked: Nate loves Brad’s hands._

Nate slipped his fingers between Brad’s, calloused palm to calloused palm, and pulled Brad down over him, silently telling him to pin him to the mattress like this and do whatever he wanted. Brad never took an order without pushing the edges of it, however, and he freed one hand just to run it with a feather’s touch over Nate’s arm and along his neck. Nate shivered with his arousal when Brad combed through his hair with that hand, his fingers tugging Nate’s head back and exposing his throat; Brad’s other hand circled Nate’s neck softly, all restrained strength and composure in a moment that Nate felt on the verge of having neither. Brad slid down the bed, kissing and caressing, pinching Nate’s nipples until they were firm, and smiling as he swatted Nate’s own hands away when he tried to push Brad along. It was Nate’s spit on Brad’s palm as Brad jerked him off, three fingers pushing deep and stretching his ass open.


	44. Chapter 44

_Anonymous asked: Brad’s got a month of leave after his deployment. He doesn’t shave because he knows Nate likes it._

The rough stubble grows in after less than a day; Nate’s felt it many times before on weekend leave. He palms Brad’s chin while they fuck to feel it under his hand, skin soft under the harsh scratch — like Brad. That analogy makes Nate chuckle.

By week three of post-deployment leave, Brad’s hair is long enough to almost call a beard and it’s softened to the touch. It makes Brad look wild and world-wise, and it makes Nate fantasize about hiking in the wilderness together and kissing naked in a cold river; they’d smell like wood smoke. The way Brad’s moustache tickles Nate’s nose is even tolerable.

At the end of the month, Nate can admit to a pang of regret that the beard has to go. Brad’s eyes say he knows well enough to soften the blow by letting Nate do the shaving.


	45. Chapter 45

_Anonymous asked: No matter how old you are, no matter how badass you think you are, if a toddler hands you their ringing toy phone, you answer it._

Brad was not at all sure that dropping in on Nate at his apartment unannounced and uninvited was a good idea since this _thing_ they had going on was new and nebulous, and it quickly turned out that Brad was correct because as soon as Nate opened the door, Brad saw a woman (obviously Nate’s sister) and a kid; a little kid with an incessantly beeping, rainbow-colored play phone.

“Ring ring,” said the kid, running over and shoving the phone in Brad’s surprised hand; Nate’s eyebrows shot up and the corners of his mouth threatened to rise into a smirk.

“Is this some kind of effed up test?” Brad mouthed to Nate, only to see Nate’s eyebrows practically disappear into his hairline and the smirk take firm hold of his lips; Nate shrugged and Brad knew he’d better play along.

“Hello? Who am I speaking with please?” Brad rolled his eyes a little, but the kid was earnest and excited and, frankly, Brad really wanted to get into her uncle’s pants.

“Silly! You’re Uncle Nate’s boyfriend, that’s who.”


	46. Chapter 46

_karihermione asked: shaving_

Honest-to-Christ functional plumbing at the cigarette factory made for an entire battalion of happy (or at least happier) men; Brad and Nate reconnoitered a private bathroom up in what must have been the executive office wing.

Nate was about to turn back to the lower floors to inform the others of the find when Brad said, “You could use a shave, sir.  I don’t think I can take more moto bullshit from Sixta,” and gestured to the sink.

Nate stood stock still as Brad unbuckled Nate’s helmet and slid it off his head, his fingers stroking Nate’s cheek and chin appraisingly; it was analytical except for the heated look in Brad’s eyes. Brad lathered soap in the sink, spread it smoothly over Nate’s skin, and gently took off five days of growth with his K-Bar, every scrape feeling like a caress.

“Breathe, sir. I got you.”


	47. Chapter 47

_Anonymous asked: Brad always thought in Nate’s boyish look, on their first time together he goes crazy with a completely shaved Nate_

Nate dominated the battalion’s swimming competition, but mostly what registered in Brad’s head was how smooth Nate’s shaved skin looked and how much of it he was seeing.

It didn’t take much to pull Nate aside from the celebration at the bar. Nate came so willingly that Brad made a mental note to kick his own ass for not doing this sooner… that is if he remembered through the haze of lust he was currently wading through. The chemical tang of the pool water was still all over Nate when Brad stripped him down to his briefs and drank him in from smiling lips to strong calves; fingers running down the inside of Nate’s arm, over his bare armpits and chest, down to the faintest shadow of stubble running down to his cock. Brad drew his lips and tongue down Nate’s body, unwilling and almost certainly unable to keep himself from drawing Nate’s shaved balls into his mouth.

It didn’t matter that swimming didn’t require _everywhere_ to be hairless.


	48. Chapter 48

_Anonymous asked: fighting for dominance_

Brad exhaled a hard, triumphant breath when he pinned Nate face-first to the wall, arm pulled behind his back, but Nate was still smirking through his heavy breathing.

“That all you got?” Nate teased and shoved his hips hard to the left, rolling out of the hold and reversing it on Brad, his chest pressing hard onto Brad’s back.

“I’m lulling you into complacency,” Brad retorted, pushing his naked ass back against Nate’s sweat-slick skin; they both groaned and Nate couldn’t help but to drop his hands to Brad’s hips to leverage against him. That left the door open for Brad to yank Nate around with a quick turn from the waist; he practically dove for Nate’s mouth, shoving his way past those shiny lips.

Later, as they lay in an exhausted, satisfied heap, Brad said, “Rematch?”


	49. Chapter 49

_Anonymous asked: drunken fumbly sex_

The first kiss had sort of been an accident by design with Nate stumbling onto Brad as he leaned against his car looking sexy as hell. There had been a moment of heated pause where Brad had whispered Nate’s name, their foreheads had clunked together a little too hard, and then Nate had said, “You can’t drive like this. Back inside.”

Brad caught his foot on the threshold and they’d spilled back inside Nate’s apartment onto the hallway rug, Nate kicking out to slam the door even as Brad was sloppily tonguing his mouth and rutting down on Nate’s crotch, fully hard. Their hands tangled as they desperately worked at each other’s belts; Nate laughed and Brad growled, frustrated.

“Too drunk to fuck, but I’mma suck your cock,” Nate slurred. Nate whispered “finally” as much to himself as to Brad, and then buzzed with lust and gladness that Brad’s moans were guttural and his surprisingly emotional words came a little more freely than when sober.


	50. Chapter 50

_Anonymous asked: Brad wants to be gentle but Nate likes it rough._

Brad was moving slowly, fucking into Nate like a caress and inhaling long breaths of his scent from the side of his neck. He wanted to stretch time when he was with Nate so he could memorize every thrum of Nate’s heart.

Nate squirmed against him, sweat slick and desperate for Brad to move faster, to pound into him until he couldn’t form words; Brad knew this without having to ask, but for now he was in control and he wanted this. Nate pushed to his hands and knees, thrusting his ass into the air, and Brad gently laid himself over Nate’s form, slowly dragging his hands up Nate’s sides and keeping his relaxed rhythm in Nate’s ass.

Nate’s complaining grunts just made Brad smirk, “Slow is more work than fast, isn’t it, Sir?” The manipulation was transparent, but Brad knew that Nate would never be able to turn down a challenge like that.


	51. Chapter 51

_nomorerippedfuel asked: mutual masturbation_

Brad’s hand gripped the back of Nate’s neck and he forced their mouths together, thrusting his tongue in time to his hand on Nate’s dick. Nate pulled out of the kiss for long enough to spit in his palm and close his fist hard around the head of Brad’s cock. They pushed hard and fast; they only had a few minutes at most.

Nate gasped and leaned back against the wall, thrusting his hips forcefully to fuck into Brad’s hand, “Fuck, Brad, harder.”

Brad had a head full of fuckhot scenarios that involved Nate saying that over and over again, so he closed his hand around both of their cocks and followed his LT’s instructions.


	52. Chapter 52

_karihermione asked: After going surfing Brad wakes Nate up_

The first sense that awoke was smell. Nate stretched a little and smiled with his eyes still shut when he took in the crisp, salty scent that Brad always had after surfing. Brad’s skin was still cool, and Nate reached out to wrap Brad in his arms and legs to warm him; Brad chuffed a quiet laugh in response to Nate’s sleepy seduction. Nate nestled his head in the crook of Brad’s neck, taking a deep inhale and pressing open mouthed kisses along the line of Brad’s shoulder to taste him. Finally, Nate opened his eyes and kissed Brad’s mouth deeply, telling him what a good morning they were about to have without using words.


	53. Chapter 53

_thisainttherapy asked: Leather fetish._

It almost certainly started that time when Brad got back from a solo motorcycle trip and Nate fucked him leaned over his bike and still wearing his riding jacket. Since then, there had to be something: cuffs, his boots, a belt.

“I got something for you,” Brad said smirking and adjusting his hard-on through his jeans.

Nate could smell the tang of new leather as Brad walked through to the bedroom. Nate followed like he was on an invisible leash and he couldn’t help that his mouth watered when he saw Brad pull a pair of chaps out of his bag.


	54. Chapter 54

_nomorerippedfuel asked: He’ll never admit it but Brad loves it when Nate makes him beg_

Brad had been pushed to his limit, oh, about a thousand times by the Marine Corps and exactly zero times in his personal life… that is until he got Nate into his bed. Somehow Nate could get Brad to his limit and then past it, until it was like he got cracked open and all there was left to do was beg for Nate to take him further. Nate could be balls-deep and Brad would want more; he could have Brad’s knees past his ears and Brad would definitely want more. Fuck, even when Brad was the one that was balls-deep, Brad would be begging for more.

Brad trusted Nate to his core — to take him that far and to keep it private — and that was the only explanation Brad needed… for now.


	55. Chapter 55

_nomorerippedfuel asked: Nate really likes hearing Brad beg_

Peeling away Brad Colbert’s layers was the biggest turn on that Nate Fick could conceive of. For example, the fact that Brad had a tattoo on his hip that no one else ever saw was something Nate had jerked off to more than once. That Brad would get so desperate and horny when they wrestled in bed that he’d end up begging Nate for any fucking thing to just get off, THAT little gem made Nate so hard it hurt.

When it came down to it, Nate’s favorite, if he’d had to pick, would be when Brad was trying to top him _and_ beg at the same time. The unfocused, “please, just give me every-goddamn-thing you got” mode Brad would fall into was a secret doorway into Brad’s head and Nate loved that he was the one person with the key.


	56. Chapter 56

_Anonymous asked: D/s, comeplay_

Brad found the dynamic they had to be utterly soul consuming. He could order Nate to stand at the foot of the bed and wait with his hands at his sides — like Brad had commanded just now — and Nate would go eagerly. He could order Nate to watch his face while he jerked off and then to crawl over and lick his come of his chest, and Nate would get so turned on he’d moan while his tongue worked. Nate would wear that expression that made Brad’s breath catch, looking up at Brad through his long lashes and slowly drawing his tongue over his come-wet lips. Really, even though Nate was nominally the sub here, Brad knew he was the one who would do absolutely anything for just another moment of this.


	57. Chapter 57

_Anonymous asked: The funny thing is that, contrary to what people think, is Nate the one who is topping the hell out of Brad._

Brad knew everyone thought Nate was pretty; a blind man in the dark would have seen that. He also knew that if anyone suspected that Nate fucked men, they’d assume that Nate laid there with his well-fucked, cockslut ass and took it.

That’s precisely why Brad got great satisfaction in the knowledge that Nate could out-alpha every last one of them before they even realized what his pretty ass was up to, and Brad was the only one who knew the extent of it. And that’s exactly why Brad was left panting and boneless (who’s the cockslut now?) every time they fucked, because Nate would manhandle him into the perfect position and then fuck his goddamn brains out while making him maintain eyecontact.

Don’t even get Brad started on the unbecoming noises that Nate could get him to make at the receiving end of his tongue.


	58. Chapter 58

_Anonymous asked: One of them goes through the day with a vibrating toy up their ass._

The full feeling would have been _plenty_ to deal with all day; add the vibration and Nate thought he was in the kink version of SERE training. After about 10 minutes of it, Nate was seriously questioning why he had agreed to let Brad carry the remote when they had people over — people like Poke and his wife, Walt, Ray, and Reporter (this one seemed like a particularly unwise invitee) — to watch the game. But Nate knew why he’d said yes: Brad had gotten that look on his face, had asked very nicely, and then had gone down on him.

So here Nate was, dreading every touchdown because those were the times that Brad hit the little button in his pocket and Nate had to put a pillow over his crotch and grit his teeth to hold back the moan. Brad only made the torture worse by sitting back with a pillow over his own crotch and watching Nate try not to squirm.


	59. Chapter 59

_out of control_

Later, when they looked back on that night, they would wonder what the fuck they had been thinking and they would know the answer: they needed each other to stay sane and the risk of being caught became a secondary concern.

Tonight, in some room of some abandoned building in Baghdad, it was the tentative first touches that only could be interpreted one way that mattered. It was the click of the chin strap buckles of their Kevlar being released and the reverberating thud of the helmets on the floor before they dragged each other in for that first desperate kiss. Their mingled, hot breaths made everything else recede into the distance as their hands went to each other’s belts. Stifled sounds of passion and release were accompanied by their surprised, prickling tears and strangely relieved smiles.


	60. Chapter 60

_karihermione asked: ice cubes_

Brad hissed and felt his skin tighten in the bright afternoon sun. Nate smiled around the ice cube on his tongue and slid down Brad’s body, leaving a cold trail of open-mouthed kisses down his chest and stomach. Nate dipped his tongue into the water that had gathered in Brad’s navel, watching Brad’s face the whole time. Nate slid lower and Brad tensed when Nate paused, hovering over the tip of Brad’s cock with that ice cube between his teeth and a devious look in his eyes. He looked down at Nate half wanting to tell him to stop and half wanting to fuck his cold mouth — no, it wasn’t 50:50… more like 10:90, more like 5:95 — and then Nate made the decision for both of them: all in.


	61. Chapter 61

_karihermione asked: carsex_

Somewhere in the hot wasteland of central Utah — on the way from San Diego to Boston — it was far enough away from Pendleton that all caution went with the high desert wind. What had nominally been an excuse to stretch their legs on the side of this deserted highway had degenerated into a wrestling, laughing water fight from the ice-packed cooler, and that had rapidly led to what they’d truly been craving.

Nate stripped off Brad’s soaked shirt and dragged him in for a kiss, out in the open under this huge sky and not hidden behind drawn curtains. Then Brad loomed in the open back door, shorts at his ankles, and threw Nate’s legs over his shoulders. Nate’s fingers slipped on the upholstery as Brad drove into him, until he only could push his hands against the opposite door of the small car and moan.


	62. Chapter 62

_karihermione asked: ‘Mine’_

Nate could pinpoint [the moment](http://fivesentencesmut.tumblr.com/post/10448395800/anonymous-asked-genkill-brad-nate-brad-doesnt-like) when it all clicked into place — that the hints of Brad’s protectiveness were not just in Nate’s imagination — and after that it was just a matter of counting the days until they got somewhere more forgiving than Iraq.  For now the long days and longer nights seemed to drag on in an endless string of unspoken communications and the resulting blue balls.  It had been a moment here behind Brad’s humvee where Brad’s fingers interlaced with Nate’s for a few seconds, even as they looked off toward the distant horizon with impassive faces.  It had been a moment there quietly consulting each other, their Kevlar bumping and breath mingling because they were so close.  And it had been that quiet whisper that Nate thought sounded a lot like “mine” when Nate walked in on Brad’s jack.


	63. Chapter 63

_thisainttherapy asked: aphrodisiacs._

Washington, D.C. was at least good for one thing, Brad thought: the oysters at Old Ebbitt Grill, and he plied his former LT with them liberally. If Brad couldn’t have Nate while they were both Marines — Brad knew Nate wanted him, but the potential repercussions kept it all at bay — maybe this would be the social LSA to take that last barrier down for Nate…

No one looked at them, the sweet-faced man in the suit and the uniformed Marine, while they talked softly, sometimes not even needing words to get their points across. Below the table was another story entirely; feet tangled and ankles pressed together in the only safe-for-public sign of growing lust they dared.

Finally, a lull in the conversation — a lull that was both familiarly comfortable and full of tense want — during which Nate looked intensely at his former TL and finally said, “Let’s get a cab.”


	64. Chapter 64

_karihermione asked: virtual sex_

Colbert_B:  Bunkmate is out for the night and so is my dick.    
Colbert_B:  I was thinking about getting back to CA.  8 wks, and I think it’s only fair to expect ass high and lubed when I get home.  
  
NCF77:  Only fair?  Well, Sgt, here are my demands for when you get home then:     
NCF77:  Pull over on your drive home, call me on your phone, and jerk off so I can hear.  So I  can get warmed up as you requested.  It’s only fair.    
NCF77:  Also, unzipping right now.  This is my favorite breakfast-time activity.  
  
Colbert_B:  You and your jack-off kink.  You know you’ve got me so bootfucked wanting you that my go-to these days is the thought of you coming on my lips and then licking it off.  
  
NCF77:  fuck, brad….  it’s hard to type with only my left hadn  
NCF77:  hand    
NCF77:  i’ve got another dmand.  boots n utes.  unzipped and in me.  make it happen sgt.  
  
Colbert_B:  shit yeah  
Colbert_B:  u were right about the typing thng.


	65. Chapter 65

_Anonymous asked: quiet so they don’t get caught_

A few beers each meant that hugely uncharacteristic giggles accompanied the shushes, fingers pressed against smiling lips, as they stumbled their way out of Poke’s BBQ and headed for the beach… only they never made it that far.

“C’mere,” Brad said, pulling at Nate’s shirt as he backed through an opening in the park’s fence. “It’s dark. No one will see us.”

Nate went willingly, pressing Brad far back into the shadows and pinning him against the tall board fence that separated the park from Poke’s yard; they could still hear the guys only feet away from them.

“Shhhhh,” Nate said, running his finger across Brad’s lower lip and following its path with his eyes. He pushed his hips into Brad’s, the almost-drunk buzz of lust making the thrust of groin on groin particularly delicious and uninhibited, and said, “Don’t let them hear you. I plan on doing my best to make that hard for you, Sergeant.”


	66. Chapter 66

_Anonymous asked: Brad doesn’t like other people touching Nate, his Nate!_

«For fuck’s sake, can’t these goddamn people just nod or salute instead of shaking his hand or patting his fucking arm?»

Brad didn’t know when he started being irrationally possessive like this (most probably it was after Nate’s profoundly fucked-in-the-head superman move on the bridge in Muwaffaqiyah), but he did know that the idea of Nate being completely his — especially the thought of Nate directly telling people that they were not allowed to touch him without explicit permission from Brad — gave his combat jacks particularly satisfying and rapid conclusions.

But the day soon came that completely mindfucked Brad; the day that Gunny tapped Nate on his shoulder and Nate pulled away while making eyecontact with Brad. The glimmer of reality in all of Brad’s fantasies sent an intense throb to his cock.

When Gunny finally left the two of them standing next to Brad’s humvee pretending to look at a map, Nate leaned into Brad, arm-to-arm, something warm in the desert night.


	67. Chapter 67

_Anonymous asked: Brad comes back home to find Nate with a tongue piercing_

The deployment had been a short one, but that didn’t mean it had been easy to be completely cut off from Nate. So when Brad got to his house to find Nate wearing no more than a shit-eating grin and his birthday suit, Brad couldn’t have been happier.

“Why do you look so proud of yourself, college boy?” Brad asked, quickly unbuttoning his shirt while Nate undid Brad’s belt.

Nate’s grin passed from shit-eating into evil-with-a-plan territory as his tongue flitted out and the metal bar caught, shining and wet, between his teeth.

“Introducing you to a kink you didn’t even know you had,” Nate said, setting to work on the best welcome home gift Brad had ever gotten, and Brad realized he’d been wrong earlier: NOW he couldn’t be happier.


	68. Chapter 68

_beaumontinvestigations asked: Brad is ever the romantic type, but Nate is not. And Brad has to live with it._

It’s not like he’d brought Nate flowers; more like changing the oil in his car, bringing home his favorite dinner, and remembering the exact pansy ass, academic bullshit treatise on routes to capitalism in Afghanistan so he could buy it for him. Nate only said thanks in return, maybe a kiss, but it always seemed like he promptly forgot about the stuff Brad did for him. When Brad stood in front of Nate one morning, straightening his tie for him for about the millionth time, he finally had enough and called Nate out on his insensitivity.

Nate looked abashed for about half of one second before he started laughing. “Here and everyone thinks we know exactly what the other one is thinking. I thought you wouldn’t want some sappy thank you.”

“I don’t want a sappy thank you, but I do want my cock sucked so you can start making it up to me that way.” Brad wouldn’t admit that he’d been pouting, and he certainly wasn’t pouting anymore.


	69. Chapter 69

_nomorerippedfuel asked: Brad and Nate out for a ride on Brad’s bike_

Nate’s body formed itself to Brad’s, hands not bothering to stay chastely on Brad’s hips but wending their way to rest high on Brad’s chest, though his heartbeat was obscured by the pleasant purring vibration of the motorcycle and the layers of leather. Brad leaned into Nate’s touch and felt driven by it, wanting nothing more than to put a huge distance between them and everything that was behind them so it could just be Brad and Nate, for once alone.

The road only increased the nascent lust in them, and when Brad saw the motel up ahead, Nate signaled it too by pointing. Brad barely had the DO NOT DISTURB placard hung on the doorknob when Nate had Brad’s jacket unzipped and his hands were running up under Brad’s t-shirt to feel that bare, warm skin and the heartbeat beneath it.

“Never close enough,” Nate whispered against Brad’s neck, touching the places that the motorcycle ride had left open to them.


	70. Chapter 70

_beaumontinvestigations asked: Nate keeps Brad around because Brad can make the greatest coffee._

Work in Washington strained his psyche as much as Nate’s former life in the Recon Marines had, although he’d never utter those words out loud. The one thing that kept him sane was the surprisingly incredible coffee that Brad made every morning (Brad was on a temporary assignment to the Pentagon, which he hated except that it kept him close to Nate), and Nate realized one morning that he’d been woefully guilty of not thanking Brad properly for this critical service.

“I’m not going to ask you to stop because I’m not — hng, fuck — an idiot — uhf — but aren’t you going to be late for… “ Brad said, panting around Nate’s mouth and tongue, but Nate cut him off by dropping to his knees and unzipping Brad’s trousers.

“Don’t worry about that,” Nate said, “and thanks for the coffee.”

If this was what he got for brewing a fucking pot of coffee, Brad could only imagine what he’d get if he packed Nate a lunch — he’d start that tomorrow, because for now he just needed to hang on to the countertop for dear life.


	71. Chapter 71

_Anonymous asked: Nate has a huge dick._

Nate saw Brad’s eyes get wide and then narrow. “I think you’d best put your tongue to good use, Sir,” Brad said, rolling onto his back and presenting his ass to Nate. “And your fingers.” It sounded like Brad was challenging Nate; like Brad was daring Nate to back down from fucking him because he was scared he’d hurt Brad.

Nate slowly and deliberately opened Brad’s ass (“More,” Brad had growled until Nate put a third finger to work) — he didn’t even need to stroke himself to hardness because Brad’s enthusiastic willingness to take his girth in his ass was exciting enough. When he pressed in, Brad didn’t even flinch; he just bore down and took Nate to the hilt, never breaking eye contact once.


	72. Chapter 72

_Anonymous asked: sometimes Nate needs to remind Brad he isn’t just a pussy civilian these days._

Nate rousted Brad out of bed at roughly 0-dark-30, shoved a duffel bag and a kayak paddle into his hands, and planted a kiss on Brad’s mouth that would have woken Rip Van Winkel himself — complete with morning wood. Nate didn’t say anything, he just went out to Brad’s truck, got into the driver’s seat, and waited; the boats were already loaded in the back.

Brad felt a surge of lust and an impulse to hup to — Nate was a grad student now, and he spent most of his time pounding essays into submission rather than using an eyebrow raise and the press of his lips into a thin line to get some grunts to do their jobs, but those were the strong, silent things that had hooked Brad in the first place.

It was barely dawn when they got to the river (Brad had made Nate pull over in the dark somewhere so Brad could suck him off), and they boated the chute until Brad’s arms were aching.

“Let’s go,” Nate said, still in command of the day. He squeezed Brad’s biceps and looked him straight in the eyes. “I saw a dive hotel back about 15 miles, and I’m going to fuck you there Sergeant. Get in the truck.”


	73. Chapter 73

_beaumontinvestigations asked: awkward second meeting. Brad and Nate met in a bar and ended up doing a quick fuck, thinking Nate was just some random hooker. Until the next day when Brad was introduced to Bravo Company’s new Lieutenant._

“Sergeant Colbert,” the LT said crisply after dismissing the other men. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance and I’m sure we’ll work well together.”

The following handshake was a little longer than necessary, and Brad felt a piece of paper being pressed into his palm. Brad followed those orders to the letter, showing up just after dark at the specified address.

“Am I going to have to sing _You’ve Lost That Lovin’ Feeling_ to you?” Brad was outwardly keeping his shit together, but this was so far out of left field he wasn’t sure what the fuck he was doing.

Nate pulled him inside by the front of his t-shirt, saying, “Didn’t you mention a motorcycle? I think you did, last night between drinks and fucking me. Now I think you owe me a ride.”


	74. Chapter 74

_nomorerippedfuel asked: Turnabout is fair play… Nate rims Brad_

“Oh, fuck! Why don’t I have you do this more often?” Brad gasped out, leaning back into Nate’s touch on his hands and knees. Rimming is the greatest warm up to fucking that is known to man; at least that’s the guiding principle that Brad seems to hold closest to his heart when it comes to fucking Nate’s very tasty ass.

Tonight it was Nate’s turn and he worked hard, pressing and spitting, forcing deeper curves of the tip of his tongue, feeling Brad’s ass grab and clench and open wider, until Brad was reduced to nearly incoherent begging for more. Then Nate leaned over Brad’s back and fucked him fast, pushing him hard into the mattress even as Brad tried to spread his legs wider and arch his ass higher; more. Nate came loudly, and rolled off Brad with a contented smile, but he was still alert enough to smirk when Brad took a knee next to him, pushing a couple of fingers in his own wet ass and jerking himself off over Nate’s chest with a ragged gasp.


	75. Chapter 75

_nomorerippedfuel asked: Nate in a jock strap_

The shower tent set-up in Matilda didn’t give much privacy, but that was pretty typical since the only privacy to be had over here was in the head or after dark, so Brad wasn’t surprised to see a stray dick or ass when he was in there. Still, somehow Brad found himself woefully unprepared to see the LT wearing only a jock, the straps framing his round ass like it was a goddamn present on Brad’s birthday.

And then Brad was caught; caught with the thought of his hands on the LT’s hips, fucking him… the moaning… it must have been written all over Brad’s burning face. Nate turned around and drew his eyes up slowly from Brad’s throbbing crotch to his eyes, daring him to make a decision; he was motherfucking _smirking_ at Brad.

“Sir,” Brad said quickly, before he turned on his heel and departed the shower tent for the head and the palm of his hand.


	76. Chapter 76

_nomorerippedfuel asked: Nate makes Brad beg_

“Tell me how bad you want it,” Nate whispered, holding Brad’s chin in his hand and meeting Brad’s gaze with intensity; Nate’s eyes were dancing with the pleasure of this tease.

“Nate, just…” Brad did not beg for anything, not even a goddamn functioning Humvee in theater, but his resolve was breaking under Nate’s — the LT’s — commanding, persuasive grip. Nate’s other hand was jacking Brad at an insanity inducing pace; Brad’s ass was clenching and ready after was seemed like days of taking Nate’s tongue, and all Brad wanted was to feel Nate inside him after all this build up.

“Tell me,” Nate ordered again, positioning himself between Brad’s legs so that Brad could see Nate grab his own cock and line up with Brad’s ass, “Beg for me to fuck you.”

“Fuck… I don’t… Nate!” Brad didn’t want to beg, he didn’t even want to beg _Nate_ — a man he trusted more than anyone else — for something, but when Nate ran the slick head of his cock over Brad’s hole, Brad finally caved: “Please. Fuck me and make me come, Nate. Please.”


	77. Chapter 77

_nomorerippedfuel asked: (in honor of how hot Askars looked at the TB premiere last night) Brad’s in a three piece suit and Nate really REALLY likes it._

Nate knew Brad could wear a suit — his body was long and lean so even his cammies looked like formalwear when they hung around his body — but then Brad walked into the bedroom wearing a motherfucking three piece suit. Brad beamed when he saw Nate staring, mouth agape, and Brad laughed when Nate reached down to slide his hand up and down his own cock through his trousers.

“Well, what kind of reaction did you think I’d have when I saw you wearing that?” Nate asked, crossing the room to run his hands up under Brad’s suitcoat and along the smooth silk back of Brad’s vest; he pushed Brad’s coat off his shoulders and put it on the bed.

“I am thinking that I might need to be worried with you working in Washington if you are going to hump against every man wearing a three-piece suit,” Brad said, feeling Nate’s erection pressing hard against his crotch.

“Obviously not every man gets this kind of attention, and I can assure you that you look better than the overworked policy wonks I spend my workdays with; you even look better than those Italian diplomats in the really nice suits,” Nate teased, dropping to his knees and unzipping Brad’s trousers. “Now, we have at least twenty extra minutes before we’ll be inexcusably late, so how much do you think we can we get away with without staining this lovely suit?”


	78. Chapter 78

_nomorerippedfuel asked: Today is Nate’s birthday._

A week ago Brad had asked Nate what he wanted for his birthday and Nate gave the typical noncommittal answer that everyone gives: “I don’t need anything.” Brad had laughed like he’d been expecting that answer and walked away without saying anything else.

Nate was suspicious for the rest of the week, so when he came home after work to a dark apartment he tread very carefully from room to room waiting for the surprise party or whatever shit he was going to have to live through for the next couple of hours until he could get Brad alone.

“It’s been a long day, Brad, so just…” Nate didn’t get to finish his sentence though, because he finally got to the bedroom and found a very naked Brad reclining on the bed with a bottle of scotch and a smile.

“I’ve had a long couple of hours too, wearing this plug…” Brad said, flipping over and showing Nate his present.


	79. Chapter 79

_nomorerippedfuel asked: first time Brad rims Nate_

This was still very recent, these hook-ups that always left the two of them in a limp heap afterwards, so when Brad pushed Nate’s knees up and thrust his tongue against Nate’s ass, Nate felt sharply nervous at first.  He couldn’t hold in the groan though, and his hands had a mind of their own when they pulled his knees higher, giving Brad the chance to go deeper with the hot, wet buzz of this new thing.  The ache of nerves in Nate’s stomach was forgotten as Brad’s tongue opened his ass and Nate’s hips tried to rock against the pressure of his touch.  Brad made some humming noise of approval at Nate’s eagerness, just spurring Nate’s lust on and making his cock twitch. He growled and pushed Brad off long enough to flip over, cheek on the grass and ass held open with his hands.

“More.”


	80. Chapter 80

_nomorerippedfuel asked: cock ring_

Nate had pulled the rubber ring around his cock and balls only a few minutes ago, but the head of his cock was already shiny and furiously red with the tension and it was beckoning Brad’s tongue. Brad pushed Nate backward onto the couch, shoved the coffee table out of the way with a screech on the wood floor, and held Nate down with a firm hand on one of his hips and a forearm pressed across his straining abdominals. Brad knelt and toyed with Nate’s oversensitive cock, breathing hot and cool air over the tip and gently pulling at the firm crown with his lips.

“Fuck, Brad, just do it,” Nate said desperately, squirming under Brad’s hold.

Brad ran the flat of his tongue slowly up the underside of Nate’s cock, thoroughly enjoying Nate’s half-crazed eyes when Nate saw the string of saliva and precum go from his hard dick to Brad’s tongue.


	81. Chapter 81

_karihermione asked: cybersex_

It had been a long time, too fucking long, since they’d been able to touch each other skin-on-skin, feeling each other’s muscles as they gripped tight.

“Move the camera so I can see your face too,” Nate said before spitting his hand and jacking his cock hard; it wasn’t going to be much longer before he came in his fist and he wanted to devour every pixel of Brad’s cock on his monitor before then. “I want to see your eyes when you come.”

Nate watched Brad’s hand move on his cock, stroking hard and focusing on the head just like Nate would do when he sucked Brad off. Brad pulled lightly on his balls with his other hand, drawing them down and prolonging his orgasm just a little bit longer, just a little while longer to watch Nate’s face, his pumping fist, from thousands of miles away.

Fuck the Atlantic Ocean between them; Marines make do.


	82. Chapter 82

_Anonymous asked: fucking in the shower_

Brad stood motionless in the shower, letting the water pound against his face to wash away the memories of fucked up things he’d never be able to change. Nate wordlessly began washing Brad’s back with long strokes of the washcloth, making his touch smooth and rough at once to peel away the layers of tension that Brad had surrounded himself with. Nate’s soapy hands soon abandoned the cloth and squeezed the taut muscles in Brad’s arms, his pecs, his shoulders; and then Nate’s fingers glided to Brad’s ass, pressing against the pucker and slipping gently inside. The water felt refreshingly cool on Brad’s flushed skin as he braced his hands against the tile, spread his feet wide to invite Nate onward, and savored the slip of Nate’s cock along the cleft of his ass. He grunted softly, feeling a burn of full lust radiate from his center when the head of Nate’s cock pushed slowly into him, and Brad took exactly what Nate was giving him: the control to erase the memories for just a little while.


	83. Chapter 83

_beaumontinvestigations asked: Brad kisses Nate for the first time, but instead of kissing him back, Nate punches him in the face. Not exactly because he rejected the kiss, but more like form of impulsive reaction._

Nate was coming out of the bathroom stall at whatever dive bar they’d stopped at between San Diego and their camping trip in the Sierras when Brad swooped in and kissed him hard. Nate _did_ know it was Brad and not some random dude lurking in the men’s room, but his balled-up fist clocked Brad right in the temple anyway.

“Jesus!” Nate exclaimed, practically before his fist made contact. “Brad, shit, are you ok? I… I… wasn’t expecting… well, fuck. Let me see.”

Brad was holding the side of his head and squeezing his eyes shut in pain, but he let Nate gently take his chin and peer at the red welt.

“That wasn’t exactly how I’d planned to have that go down after this weekend of flirting in the mountains.”

“If I take you to the seedy motel next door and get you some ice, will you agree to try again?” Nate asked quietly with his lips moving softly over Brad’s temple and his body pressed against Brad’s eagerly.


	84. Chapter 84

_karihermione asked: Uniform kink_

From the moment Brad had laid eyes on the LT, only days before they shipped out for OIF, he’d wanted him every which way to Sunday but especially in his cammies. The way that the LT’s utilities hung close to his long frame; the way his holster gripped his thigh — Brad didn’t know what kind of Freudian bullshit thing it said about him, but the way that uniform looked all around Nate’s pretty was the stuff of epic combat jacks.

Nate was barely inside Brad’s house one day back in California, still in his cammies, directly from the base, when Brad pushed him against the door to the garage and unzipped him. Brad swallowed Nate’s cock to the back of his throat, grabbed the webbing of Nate’s thigh holster to fuck Nate’s hips forward and back, and sucked Nate off in record time, leaking precum in his own shorts the whole time.

After that, Nate always left his cover on the nightstand.


	85. Chapter 85

_Anonymous asked: kitchen sex_

“You don’t have to go yet,” Brad whispered, gently pressing Nate’s hand holding the travel mug of coffee back down to the counter.

“Is that right?” Nate wasn’t protesting very hard, and he leaned back into Brad, offering him his neck as consent.

Brad sucked at Nate’s neck, his jawline, his earlobe as he unfastened Nate’s trousers and pushed them down to his ankles. Nate’s ass was still warm and vaguely slick from their middle-of-the-night fuck, and Brad pushed his spit-wet cock in hot and easy. Nate gripped the edge of the counter until his knuckles were white and leaned into Brad’s long, slow strokes, every one of which was punctuated by a gentle “good morning” kiss.


	86. Chapter 86

_Anonymous asked: public sex_

“Finish your drink. Now,” Nate whispered against Brad’s ear as his hand crept up Brad’s thigh, massaging the inside of his leg and brushing against his cock; the bartender winked knowingly at them. Fuck discretion — Brad’s beer buzz was writing the rules as he let Nate drag him to the men’s room in this gay bar in Philly; no one knew them here and no one was going to stop what was about to happen.

Their mouths were wet on each other as they stumbled into one of the stalls, pants already undone. Nate put a foot up on the john, sucked on some fingers until they were dripping with spit, and finger-fucked himself while Brad got a condom on. The loud music ebbed and flowed from the main room when the men’s room door periodically opened, but Brad and Nate hardly noticed, not holding back their moans even a little bit as they fucked barely hidden from view.


	87. Chapter 87

_Anonymous asked: blanket stealing/sharing_

“Come on!” Brad complained into the very early hours of the morning, “It’s fucking cold in here.”

“Get closer then,” Nate said sleepily, rolling over and pulling yet more of the blanket away from Brad while he pushed his insultingly warm ass into Brad’s side.  Brad turned and nestled his pre-dawn wood into the cleft of Nate’s ass and reached around to slink his fingers around Nate’s cock.

“Jesus!” Nate said, now wide awake. “Your hands are fucking ice cold.”

“I think it’s only fair,” Brad whispered behind Nate’s ear, warming his hand through gentle friction, and pushing his hips tighter against Nate’s warm ass, “that you get a taste of your own medicine.”


	88. Chapter 88

_Anonymous asked: 'I’ve missed you’ sex_

“Did I tell you yet that I’ve missed you?” Nate asked with a playful tone in his voice, but his hands told a story of desperate worry when they stroked Brad’s side, his back, his neck, as if Nate was reassuring himself that Brad was truly, finally safe and in one piece.

“Nate, I am here; I am fine, I’m here,” Brad whispered over and over, “I missed you too.”

“I need… Brad, I need you to…” Nate started, but Brad knew even without Nate having to say the words. Nate wrapped his arms around Brad; he wrapped his legs around Brad, pulling him closer and keeping him safe, outside of time. Their connection was the only thing in the world that existed as they fucked, so deep and so necessary, slowly burning to a release that, truly, was each of them coming home.


	89. Chapter 89

_Anonymous asked: first time in months_

This was the fifth time Brad and Nate had been separated for a deployment, and their absolutely consuming hunger for each other hadn’t abated in the slightest.  They stayed composed and outwardly aloof all the way to the safe side of Nate’s apartment door before they became animals, tearing at each other’s clothes, barking one-word commands of lust, and biting each other’s lips, tongues, flesh.  Shoes caught in pant legs and they fell onto Nate’s couch, writhing on each other, frantic for that hot friction, ignoring the tangled mess of half-removed clothing.  Each spit in his hand and grabbed the other’s raging cock, hissing at the long awaited grip.  Their hands pumped hard, pushing the heads of their cocks together as their tongues fucked one another, wet and devouring their hoarse words of need.   



	90. Chapter 90

_karihermione asked: Nate blindfolded_

Brad’s body responded to the burn of lust in Nate’s eyes when Nate saw the orange necktie; Nate put his wrists together, willingly and wordlessly offering to let Brad bind them, obviously hoping for a repeat of [last time](http://fivesentencesmut.tumblr.com/post/4758287135/nomorerippedfuel-asked-generation-kill-brad-nate). Brad stroked his throbbing cock, enjoying Nate’s gesture a whole helluva lot (especially loving his push to control the situation from the bottom), but Brad covered Nate’s eyes instead, wrapping the tie twice to keep the light out and the sensory deprivation in. This was as much a forfeiture of sensation for Brad as it was for Nate, since Brad relied upon their subtle, silent communication with just a look into each other’s eyes; Brad’s other senses were as amplified as Nate’s surely were — as though he was the one blindfolded. As Brad slid a slick finger into Nate’s ass, and then another, he relished the sounds of begging pleasure that Nate was making and the feeling of Nate’s warmth around his fingers. Brad fucked Nate then with his own eyes closed, feeling the arching of Nate’s back as he reached his ass to accept Brad’s cock; feeling Nate’s heaving breaths as their chests pressed together, never close enough; and feeling the quiet brush of Nate’s mouth against his ear before Nate said, “Harder.”


	91. Chapter 91

_Anonymous asked: firefighter au, brad saves nate or other way round_

The first surge of panic pushed Nate’s heartbeat into the red zone when he saw Brad pinned, his mask cracked and smoke curling around his motionless body. Nate’s breathing thundered in his ears through the SCBA when he pushed at the beam, digging deep to find the strength; something in his knee popped as he dragged Brad’s limp body through the heat.

Weeks later, Nate said, “Don’t do that. Don’t look at me like that. It was time to move on anyway,” when Brad found him filling out college applications with his leg up and ruined knee wrapped. ”It was worth it.”


	92. Chapter 92

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this picture](http://accol.tumblr.com/post/44516190610/nate-woke-up-and-groaned-into-his-pillow-alone) of Brad.

Nate woke up and groaned into his pillow. Alone. And sexually frustrated due to another in a endless line of dreams about Brad Colbert. This one would require a cold shower, black coffee, and an email across the pond. 

But first things first. Nate rolled onto his back, closed his eyes, and thought of his last trip to England.


	93. Chapter 93

_preciousbbassassins asked: conmen_

Sometimes it was a sort of good cop-bad cop gambit; other times it was pure seduction as they worked their mark with Nate’s boyish ease and Brad’s Viking body. Every time it was their silent communication that kept them ahead of the law as they worked their way across the Riviera. 

This time Brad had scored them a Lambourghini and a long, winding, breakneck escape into the Alps, leaving the sirens in their wake.


	94. Chapter 94

_nomorerippedfuel asked: The Outsiders (aka the one where Brad's a greaser and Nate's a socs)_

Brad leaned against his motorcycle and stared at Nate, drawing his comb slowly through his greased-back hair. Nate stared back, interested and defiant, and tossed his letter sweater in the back of his car before he walked closer.

"Cherry ride," Brad said, not caring that he and Nate were supposed to be enemies here.


	95. Chapter 95

_nomorerippedfuel asked: AU setting: the boys meet at Woodstock_

Nate’s camera swung on his chest and his notepad could barely contain the copious thoughts he’d need to type up for the newspaper. Music, ecstatic smiles, and now Mr. Brad Colbert, a bell-bottomed idealist who had Nate feeling intoxicated with his presence. Free love was what this place was about, man, and Nate was drawn into the wave of experience by Brad’s kiss.


	96. Chapter 96

_whiferdill asked: American Civil War_

Brad jammed the ramrod back in his rifle and sped to get it reloaded. Nathaniel had just leapt out into the fray, musket-fire zinging past him frightfully close, to retrieve a fallen Union soldier. Brad shot, the sound deafening next to his ear, as Nate collapsed in slow motion, still holding the sleeve of their friend’s uniform and pulling him closer to safety.


	97. Chapter 97

_thommygirl asked: science lab..._

Nate aced everything with a combination of talent and hard work… except General Chemistry in which he was getting a D. 

He pulled down a flyer from the Science Department bulletin board and called the tutor’s number. That one phone call changed everything.


	98. Chapter 98

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written for [Happy 0321 Day](http://generation-kill.livejournal.com/718102.html?thread=9527574#t9527574) at the livejournal comm.

They were supposed to be driving from the base to Poke’s for a barbecue, but Nate’s vague “I just need something” as they took a left into his driveway made Brad’s mouth twitch. He kept his eyes forward and bit the insides of his cheeks to suppress his grin.   
  
Nate walked quickly to the front door, unlocked it and stepped into the dim hallway ahead of Brad. Brad let his eyes wander down Nate’s back to the curve of his ass. If they were going to stop because Nate “needed something,” Brad figured he might--   
  
Nate reached back without looking and grabbed Brad’s blouse, dragging him inside. He tipped Brad’s cover off and tossed it onto the coat rack. Nate’s cover followed.   
  
Nate said, mostly to himself, “There’s time.”   
  
Brad’s plan for Nate's ass would have to be abandoned for later. His knees were already softening when Nate pushed him to the rug. Nate’s long fingers yanked open his belt, leaving it hanging from only one beltloop in his rush. He leaned against the wall for support, his hips jutting forward into Brad’s face like an order. Brad looked up. Nate’s lips were parted and his breathing was coming fast. His pupils were blown wide in the dim light.   
  
Brad wondered if Nate heard him huff a quiet laugh. Nate had a hand on the back of Brad’s head, pushing Brad’s mouth onto his bulge even while his other hand tried to work open his zipper. Brad sucked on Nate’s knuckles. Nate made a frustrated noise when his zipper proved stubborn. Brad slid a hand up between Nate’s legs and squeezed his ass.   
  
Nate shoved his trousers to mid-thigh with an actual growl of lust. Brad’s eyes twinkled with amusement at Nate’s desperation here.   
  
“Brad,” Nate said with a hint of warning in his voice. There was nothing like a lusty LT for a good time. Brad started to chuckle, but Nate grabbed his dick and pushed it to Brad’s lips.   
  
Brad’s smile meant the first pass of his mouth over Nate’s cock was mostly wet tongue. Nate groaned and his hand slipped off the back of Brad’s neck. Brad dipped to suck Nate’s balls into his mouth. Unlike the long months in Iraq, now Nate’s nuts smelled clean... Brad was going to have to talk to him later about this girlie-smelling shit he called soap. He smiled again.  
  
“Just fucking  _go_ , goddamn it.”  
  
Brad swallowed Nate down to the back of his throat, swallowing and pulling him deeper still. Brad rubbed his lips in Nate’s hair before pulling off and pulling in a quick breath. Hands, tongue, the faintest drag of his teeth, and a hum. That was all it took for Nate’s fingers to be back at the base of Brad’s skull. Brad took Nate’s thrusts with a smirk, pressing his tongue against the slide of Nate’s cock.  
  
It didn’t take long before they were back in Nate’s car on their way to Poke's. Nate was all smiles, and loosey goosey limbs.   
  
“Sir, you are so fucking obvious. Happy 0321 Day.”  
  
Nate’s eyebrows went up, but his eyes were shining with satisfaction and a little bit of that smart mischief that Brad loved so much. “A little bit less insubordination and your present will be after the party.”


	99. Chapter 99

Brad should leave.  No question.

He should have turned around when he realized Nate’s arm was moving.  He should have walked back out of the room when he saw porn on the monitor.  But Brad hadn’t, and he continued to not.

In the low light from the computer screen, Brad could see the sheen of sweat on Nate’s skin.  Nate’s breath was coming in short huffs.  He was close.

Brad’s eyes flicked to the video just as the blond shoved his tongue in the other’s hole.  Nate stifled a moan and his arm moved faster.  

Brad shouldn’t be here.  It was a breach of trust.  He leaned his shoulder against the door jamb and forced himself roll out into the hallway, bracing himself against the wall.  But Nate’s heavy breathing and the quiet of sound of slick skin was still making it to Brad’s ears.  

There was no leaving, just like there was no going back in.  Brad and his dick were at and impasse.  He squeezed himself through his PTs.  Nate hissed from beyond the door, mumbling something too low for Brad to hear.  Inundating mental images of Nate’s reddened mouth saying profane things as he fucked himself on Brad’s dick, as he rode Brad’s tongue…

Brad spit and thrust his hands into his pants, going for broke, fucking into both wet palms.  It only took seconds before Nate let out a strangled yelp.  The thought of him coming… jizz spurting over his fist, eyes squeezed shut, mouth slack.  Brad was over the edge with a grunt and a shudder.


	100. Chapter 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> buhne prompted: i’m going again, can i go again? brad/nate, paintball

"I’m going again. Can I go again?"  

"Trombley, son, take a deep breath," Poke said, resting his arm on his paint gun like it was his M4.  

James pouted, but took a knee next to the rest of them, leaning back on their gear under the sun.  Walt tossed over a beer, and Trombley looked pacified.  

He was the only one of them with paint-free gear.  He was their dead-eye psycho, and Manimal affectionately cuffed the back of his head with one huge paw of a hand.

Brad and Nate leaned against the tailgate of Brad’s pickup watching the men of Bravo (with a few Alpha hangers on) enjoy their day off.  

Brad took a long drink off his bottle.  He had a splash of bright green across his knuckles.  ”Leave it to a bunch of Marines to relax by shooting at each other.” 

Nate smiled and thought a little wistfully about the novel on his coffee table.  His ribs ached a little from where Trombley had scored a hit beneath his padding.

"And leave it to you," Brad clinked his bottle against Nate’s, "to be fantasizing about Chaucer or some shit."

"You know me too well, Brad."

Brad shrugged.  ”Or not well enough.”

They watched the men compare splatter wounds.  Nate wondered if Brad had any dime-sized bruises blossoming under his shirt.  Or his pants.  He picked at the label on his beer.

"Hemingway.   _A Farewell to Arms_ , actually.”

Brad looked over and smiled broadly.  ”Leave it to you, sir, to relax by reading about a war after getting home from one.” 

It was Nate’s turn to shrug.  ”There’s romance too.”

He was met with a firm clap on his shoulder and a squeeze.  ”Indeed.”

Nate gave him a quick smile and clinked their bottles together again.  ”I’ll tell you about it sometime.”

"You should." 

Heat flushed across Nate’s skin.  ”I will.”

"Maybe a better ending though."

This code-talk was making Nate feel like crawling out of his skin.  ”Could be arranged.  Stop by and I’ll let you borrow it.”

"I was thinking I might want to keep it."

"Brad."

"I could trade you."

Nate put his beer down and turned, gripping the tailgate to keep his hands busy.  He looked Brad over while his back was to the rest of their men.  His eyes drank Brad in: the way his shirt pulled tight across his biceps, the smudge of dirt along the side of his neck.  Brad watched Nate’s lingering gaze.  Nate itched like he needed a shower.

Nate’s fingers curled tighter around the metal.  ”Do you have something I want?”

Brad smiled and put his bottle down too.  He started packing his gear into his bag.  ”Is that a question for me or are you asking yourself?”

Nate grabbed his own bag and shoved his spare paint inside.  ”Yes.”

"Then, seems the answer is yes on both counts."

Turning back to the group, Nate said, “Packing it up, gentlemen.  See you 06:00 Monday.”  He gestured for Brad to get in the truck as the others variously waved and saluted lazily.  

****

Later, Nate wrapped a towel around his waist, fresh from the shower. He tucked his book into Brad’s rucksack where it hung over the kitchen chair.  

He watched Brad sleep, sated both of them, from the doorway.  Long and tan, the smooth curves of his back and ass and calves laid out on Nate’s bed.  Nate dropped the towel at the foot of the bed and climbed back in, tracing Brad’s purpling bruises as he went.


End file.
